pokemongofandomcom_zh-20200213-history
異色
異色（又稱為閃光或色違）寶可夢是是極為罕見的寶可夢，它們的顏色與一般常見的外觀不同。這些顏色變化範圍可以從較小的色調調整到全新的調色板。每隻寶可夢物種只有一種異色的顏色。 在地圖視圖和跟踪器中，異色寶可夢會以其常規著色顯示，直到它們出現在相遇屏幕或摘要頁面上，並在它們周圍有星星的光環，並且它們的不同著色是可見的。 一旦玩家捕捉到一隻異色寶可夢，他們的寶可夢圖鑑將顯示他們已經捕捉到它，並且閃亮形式的其他開關按鈕將在每個單獨的寶可夢入場中解鎖。 List of Shiny Pokémon 目前遊戲數據中有許多異色形式的特定寶可夢，但其中只有一些目前可供遊戲玩家獲得。 History Shiny Pokémon were released on following days: 2017 March: * March , 2017 – The first available Shiny Pokémon in the game – Shiny Magikarp and Gyarados began appearing. Shiny Magikarp Spotted!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-03-28. ** It might be reference to original game series as Shiny Gyarados, located at the Lake of Rage, was the Pokémon used to introduce Trainers to shiny Pokémon. August: * August , 2017 – Shiny Pikachu and its evolutionary line began appearing on the first day of the Pokémon GO Park event, in Yokohama, Japan. October: * October , 2017 – Shiny Sableye began appearing on the first day of the Halloween event of 2017. * October , 2017 – Shiny Duskull and its evolutionary line began to appear six days into the event. Just caught a shiny Duskull. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2017-10-31. * October , 2017 – Shiny Shuppet and its evolutionary line began to appear 11 days into the event.Shiny Shuppet is out!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2017-11-01. December: * December , 2017 – Shiny Mawile and Absol began being available to catch in Raid Battle Bonus Challange, after main release of Hoenn-region Pokémon. * December , 2017 – Shiny Snorunt and its evolutionary line began appearing along with release twenty Water and Ice-type Pokémon from Hoenn region and Delibird. 2018 January: * January , 2018 – Shiny Aron and its evolutionary line began appearing along with release of Ground and Rock-type Pokémon from Hoenn region. February: * February , 2018 – Shiny Swablu and its evolutionary line began appearing along with release of Flying and Dragon-type Pokémon from Hoenn region. * February , 2018 – Shiny Luvdisc became available to catch in wild with the beginning of the Valentine's Day event. * February , 2018 – Shiny Poochyena and its evolutionary line became available to obtain with the start of Lunar New Year event. * February , 2018 – Shiny Dratini and its evolutionary line began appearing on the February Community Day. March: * March , 2018 – Shiny Lugia was made available to be caught in Raid Battle Bonus Challange with the second temporal release of it as a Legendary Raid Boss. ** Shiny Lugia is the first Shiny Legendary Pokémon available in the game. * March , 2018 – Shiny Bulbasaur and its evolutionary line became available to capture on the March Community Day. * March , 2018 – Shiny Magby, Togepi, Wynaut and their families were released with the beginning of the Eggstravaganza. * March , 2018 – Shiny Murkrow became available to capture with the start of April Fools' Day. April: * April , 2018 – Shiny Mareep and its evolutionary line became available to capture on the April Community Day. * April , 2018 – Shiny Wailmer and its evolutionary line became available to capture with the start of the Earth Day event. May: * May , 2018 – Shiny Makuhita and Meditite, along with their evolutionary lines, became available to capture with the start of the Battle Showdown event. * May , 2018 – Shiny Charmander and its evolutionary line became available to capture on the May Community Day. * May , 2018 – Shiny Ho-Oh was made available to be caught in Raid Battle Bonus Challenge with the its second temporal release as a Legendary Raid Boss. ** It is the second, after Lugia, Shiny Legendary Pokémon available in the game. * May , 2018 – Shiny Kabuto, Omanyte and Aerodactyl with their evolutionary lines were released with the start of the Adventure Week event. June: * June , 2018 – Shiny Kyogre and Shiny Shellder with its evolutionary line became available to capture with the beginning of the Water Festival event. * June , 2018 – Shiny Larvitar and its evolutionary line became available to capture on the June Community Day. Gallery Videos Trivia * A shiny Pokémon may not appear shiny to nearby Trainers. * Shiny Pokémon cannot be batch-transferred, and Trainers will be notified if they try to transfer them. * Shiny Pokémon remains shiny after being evolved. ** Also Pokémon cannot become shiny via evolving non-shiny one. * In the main Pokémon series, the Gold and Silver versions were the first games to introduce shiny Pokémon. * Unlike the case with seeing regular Pokémon in the Gym, seeing Shiny Pokémon in the Gym for the first time, before capturing them, won't unlock the Pokémon's shiny form switches in Pokédex summary page. ** There are also no file assets for form switches of only-seen Shiny Pokémon in Pokédex. * Registering a shiny Pokémon will also register the non-shiny form to the Pokédex, if the Pokémon was not previously registered. * During the Halloween event in 2017, there were shiny forms of Gastly family members added to game data, although they weren't released to be caught in gameplay. Gastly family shiny 3D assets. "/r/TheSilphRoad." * Along with each release of selected Pokémon from Hoenn region, there are added to game data all of the sprites for shiny forms of respective Pokémon. gen3 sprites with all shinies !/r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved 2017-12-11. * Along with releases of new Legendary Raid Bosses, assets for Shiny Forms of these Legendary Pokémon are also added to the game, but none of them were released so far. * Shiny Zapdos was temporally available from Raid Battle due to game creators' mistake. * The most of available Shiny Pokémon come from Hoenn region. * Between April and , players started noticing that 2D sprites of Kanto- and Johto-region Pokémon had changed, thus they started speculating that during the Kanto Celebration event some or even more of shiny variants of these Kanto Pokémon might be released. It seems a decent amount of the sprites have changed shades of color. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-04-20. ** Moreover, Reddit user u/Chrales through the data-mining found and revealed that in fact plenty of 2D sprites for shiny variants of Kanto- and Johto-region Pokémon had been added to the game server. However none of these Shiny Pokémon had their in-game 3D models added by that time. u/Chrales all gen1 and gen2 new shiny pokémon added. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-04-20. ** Despite all of these 2D sprites of Shiny Pokémon being added to the game, none of Pokémon had their shiny variant released during the Kanto Celebration event. * On each Community Day there is significantly higher chance to encounter shiny form of featured Pokémon that generally spawns more often during this event. ** Research estimates that there was a 1 in 22.7 chance of capturing a Shiny Pikachu during the first Community Day.Estimating Community Day's Boosted Shiny Rate. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-02-25. References